Star Wars The Clone Wars-The Drafts
by SoulEater-kid-x-femCrona
Summary: The CIS have turned the tide of the war, and now a heated fight over a draft has ensued. Will this be the end of the Galactic Republic and will the CIS emerge as the victors?


A/N: Expect OCs.

The Clone Wars have not been going in favor of the Republic. The cloned army failed to protect their homeworld of Kamino from the hands of General Grievous, a power hungry cyborg with four arms that are joined into two. The battle was fierce, and many good recruits died, but in the end, they were defeated. The defeat was due to the Confederacy's new weapon, _The Manevolence,_ a massive battleship armed to the teeth with hundreds upon thousands of cannons, but one main weapon called aan ion cannon, which is a massive slow-charging electromagnetic pulse cannon, shutting down its victims power rendering it helpless. Led by Grievous, the Manevolence could end any attack within a matter of minutes. With this weapon at their disposal, the CIS were able to destroy any defensive line possible, but it was left at Kamino to prevent the Republic from reclaiming the planet. So many attempts to reclaim Kamino failed for this reason.

With the bulker of their army lost, the Republic lost a great deal of their army, while the CIS still produced hundreds upon thousands of battle droids. Desperate for an army, the Republic Senate on Coruscaunt has been discussing a bill to authorize a galactic draft across Republic worlds. The Jedi Council are mostly against this, except for Master Kamori, the Republic general at the battle of Kamino, who believes this needs to be done in order to ensure a Republic victory in the war. While the other Jedi believed the draft would only benefit the CIS, Kamori believed it was the duty of each individual system to contribute to the war effort, whether it would be sending soldiers or providing money. He considered it an honor to serve.

Inside the Senate Building, the debate was raging hard. "If we allow this to happen, we could lose our major allies!" one side argued. "If this is not allowed to pass, we will lose this war!" the other side argued. Kimori and a Gungan senator named Kelp were watching the debate from beginning to end. "Thisa does not look good." Kelp said to the master. "Thesa Senate is gonna to tear itsa self apart." Kimori just laughed. "Do not worry, my amphibious friend." he comforted. "The Senate would not fall apart so easily." Kelp responded "Mesa know, but thisa will never work. Mesa thinkin' the CIS will win because of dis, thesa Senate's inablility to agree." Kimori shrugged. "Surely you can convince them of something." Kimori said with a smile. Kelp took a deep breath and approached the panel. Palpatine silenced the Senate and declared "Senators of the Galactic Republic! Senators Kelp of Naboo and Senator Chax of Tatooine now have the floor. They shall present their arguements for their positions of the draft issue." He sat back down as the two began the debate.

**Senator Kelp(against the draft)**

Kelp took a deep breath again and began speaking. "People of the Senate. These are dark times in the Republic. We have lost our most important ally to the hands of the Seperatists, Kamino. Without this key world, we have no clones being trained. However, is a draft really the answer? With them, sure we could assemble a sizable fighting force in a short time, but they would be unskilled civilians. They have not joined because they have their own families that need them at home, and are incapable of fighting. The only ones capable are already doing it. Forcing the civilians to abandon their homes and force them into war would only convince them of the corruption of the Republic. They would be convinced to join the Seperatist cause out of spite. Allowing this draft to be enacted will only weaken the Republic and strengthen the CIS. Do not destroy the Republic further. There are other means of gathering an army, such as mercinaries."

**Senator Chax(for the draft)**

Chax scoulded at Kelp, rather upset. "What my opponent fails to say is that we are too much in debt to the Banking Clan for such mercinaries. We need an army now, otherwise the war will be lost, and the Sith Empire will return. No one would willingly join the armed forces, which is exactly why this draft is necessary. With it, we could form a new army of many races. Imagine an army of Gungans, Wookies, Humans, and many other races, all under a single banner, ready for battle, all because of this draft. Without it, the Republic will be too few in numbers to fight, and we can watch our dreams fall apart right in front of us. Vote for the greater good; for this draft."

"Thank you senators." Palpatine said. Kimori waited for the final word; for the draft to be enforced. "We shall vote now. Yay sayers!" the chancellor said. A loud boom of "Yay!" echoed through the chambers. "And the nay sayers." Palpatine said. A small but loud voice of "Nay!" rang throughout the Senate, but not enough. "The yays have it! The draft policy is now enacted and enforced!" Palpatine announced. The Senate began cheering, except for a few senators, and the Jedi, except for one.

Kimori returned to the Jedi Temple to report on the happenings of the Senate. The first to greet him was a short green man named Yoda. Yoda asked what had happened at the Senate. "It was marvelous. The draft has been enacted and will be enforced." Mimic answered. Yoda became disappointed in Kimori. "Blinded by your love, you are." Yoda told the master. "Support the draft, why do you?" he asked. Kimori answered "Because we cannot allow the CIS to win, so if enforced, we will have the much needed army to fight this war." He and Yoda walked together inside. "Not good, this is." Yoda said. He believed the draft would not work in the Republic's favor. Kimori replied "Forgive me master, but it needs to be done for the good of the Republic. Without this army, the CIS will surely emerge victorious."

Later on, the remainder of the Republic Navy was ready to part to gather reinforcements from the surrounding systems. Kimori himself would lead the clones on Naboo, before it was too late. In the deepest part of his mind, he thought he would be wrong about this, but that thought was quickly overshadowed by the strong belief that this was absolutely necessary.


End file.
